characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Etemon
Etemon is a ape-like ultimate-level virus Digimon that is the second primary antagonist in the first season of Digimon. Background Etemon is one of the many evil Digimon created by Apocalymon. Etemon has an leader status in the desert region of the Server continent, with a legion of Digimons at his disposal. When a group of human children known as the Digidestined, who were transported to the digital world and partnered up with Digimon to fight evil, defeated Devimon, another of Apocalymon's creations, they travelled to the Server continent to discover how to further power up their Digimon partners. While they were there, they also had to deal with Etemon's many attempts to defeat them, and free the Server continent from his tyrannical rule. Powers & Abilities * '''Dark Solo: '''Fires a ball of dark energy from Etemon's fist. * '''Concert Crush: '''Concert Crush is attack where he songs a song that breaks the opponent's fighting spirit, damaged them and can de-digivolve Digimon. * '''Inhuman Strength: '''Like most high leveled Digimon, Etemon's strength is way higher than a human being's. He is strong enough to beat multiple of the main Digimon in their Champion forms at once. Equipment * '''The Dark Network: '''The Dark Network is a network of black wires that are located all over the desert region of the Server continent. He can use this to attack enemies from afar with his Concert Crush and to spy on whoever is in close vicinity. * '''Guitar: '''Etemon is Elvis-lookalike so he holds a guitar. He can use this to created energy waves through the Dark Network. * '''Mobile Base: '''Etemon has a van where he monitor what ever the dark net is picking up. It is driven by two Monochromons. Alternate Forms * '''Etemon Chaos: '''A form where Etemon fuse with the core of the Dark Network. He works like a vacuum in this form, and he can throw energy balls that bend space. * '''MetalEtemon: '''After being defeated in his Chaos form, Etemon was sent to a form of digital limbo. However, he managed to escape this new dimension, and was reborn in his new Mega form, MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon's body is made of Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal in the digital world, making him extremely durable. He also has different powers in this form: ** '''Banana Slip: '''Throws a banana peel at the opponent to trip them up. ** '''Big-Mon Kick: '''A flurry of strong kicks. ** '''Hehoki Attack: '''Attacks with a deadly flatulence attack. ** '''Dark Spirits Deluxe: '''Creates lightning out of negative energy and fires it at the opponent. Feats Strength * Easily defeated multiple Champion-level Digimon at once. * Can break through stone walls. * Shattered Datamon's metal body. * Beat up Puppetmon as MetalEtemon. * Easily broke out of Puppetmon's strings as MetalEtemon. Speed *Easily keeps up with Champion-level Digimon. Durability *Easily tanks hits from Champion-level Digimon. *Stood up after being crushed by debris from a wall. *As MetalEtemon, is made of the strongest metal in the digital world. *Blocked shots and tanked hits from Puppetmon's hammer as MetalEtemon. Skill * Was able to connect the Dark Network through the whole desert region of the Server continent. * Somehow escaped limbo through sheer willpower, digivolving into MetalEtemon in the process. Weaknesses * The weakest of Apocalymon's creations. * Digivolving into MetalEtemon disconnects him from the Dark Network. * Etemon Chaos isn't very mobile, due to being trapped in a giant ball of wires. * Can't use the Dark Network's locating system without being inside his mobile base. * The Dark Network can be glitched. * Chrome Digizoid weapons can crack MetalEtemon's body. Fun Facts *Unsurprisingly, Etemon's personality and mannerisms, at least in the English dub of Digimon Adventure, was based off the popular muscian Elvis Presley. Category:Digimon Category:Namco Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Villains Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users